1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a digital multimedia reproducing apparatus capable of receiving and providing digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) in addition to reproducing moving pictures and music, and a DMB providing method performed in the digital multimedia reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital audio broadcasting (DAB) provides not only a CD-level high-quality audio service, but also various additional data services, such as weather, traffic, entertainment, and images, by using a latest speech encoding method that provides a high compression rate. Eureka-147 DAB, which is used in Europe, provides a CD-level audio service and various additional data services by using a high-quality audio compression technique based on a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer II. Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is digital broadcasting that is upgraded from DAB. DMB provide audio broadcasting, video broadcasting, and data broadcasting all together.
With the start of DMB via terrestrial waves, a digital multimedia reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing various digital multimedia contents needs to include a DMB receiving function for the convenience of users who want to receive or use digital multimedia contents.